


You hit like a hurricane

by Sleeplessinthesea



Series: Feelings [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Bisexual Eddie, Drinking, Feelings, Hurt, M/M, No Clown, Repeated one night stands, Self Esteem Issues, Sex, Stress, body image issues, boy needs a hug, closeted richie, eddie’s out, eddie’s pov, not canon complicit, richie is not, self deprication, stan and eddie live, they all in there thirties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessinthesea/pseuds/Sleeplessinthesea
Summary: Angst that’s all i can say
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761604
Kudos: 4





	You hit like a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> If this get’s enough love I’ll do a sequel

“Eddie?” I jump slightly as bill sets a hand on my shoulder, “You okay?” I nod giving him a small smile. “Yeah, feeling better than I have in a while actually.” He returns my smile “Good to hear, glad you finally decided to join us!” I nod letting him lead me to the door, “Thanks for picking me up again bill.” He shrugs “No problem, besides someone had to make sure you’ll actually come.” I roll my eyes following him out of the house to his car, “Who’s to say I wouldn’t have shown up on my own?” I tease sliding into the passenger seat, he slides in giving me an incredulous look. “Ed’s were going to penny’s, and you and I both know that there’s a big chance that he..” I put my hand up “It’s fine bill, It’s all good.. I got this...” He sighs turning on the car, “ you said that last time, and the time before eddie..” I huff sliding down as much as my seatbelt will allow me. “This time’s different..” I don’t have to look up to know he’s giving me a concerned side glance. “So if he shows up and you end up going with him...” I run my tongue over my teeth “Hey can we drop this? I was feeling great but now..” ”fine,” He sighs again softly. The car is pretty quiet except the slight hum of the air conditioning, he pulls into the firmilliar parking spot and I internally brace myself as he turns the engine off. “If you want I can ask the guys if we can go to anot-“ “Bill it’s fine, I can’t run away from him forever.”

We slide out of the car without another word and head inside, Mike and ben are situated in a booth and give A big wave as we get closer “Eyyyyy!! Look who you managed to drag out!!” Mike chirps sliding out of the booth he pulls me into a tight hug, I laugh letting some of my feelings evaporate hugging him back, “good to see you to mike, it’s been what? Three hours since work,” He laughs as he slides back in and I slide in next to bill. “So what is the plan for tonight?” I ask leaning back against the booth trying to relax a little, or at least try to act a bit more relaxed than i feel. “Well start with drinks and appies here, then probably make our way to mike and bill’s place for some bad movies.” Ben says sipping at the glass of water in front of him. I nod “sounds good, I’m gonna go grab a drink anyone else want something while I’m there?” ”maybe a bud wiser,” bill asks and the others shake their heads.I head over to the bar and pull out a twenty waving it out waiting for the bartender to notice it amongst the others, Luckily she spots it and steps over giving me a smile black lipstick framing her bright white teeth. “Hey handsome whatcha’ drinking?” She asks softly and I smile politely “Can I get a bottle of bud wiser and a whiskey on ice please,” She nods taking the twenty I watch her make the drinks bouncing on the balls of my feet.

“Glad to see you back by the way, been a while and contrary to popular belief we remember regulars.” I let myself smile as she slides over my drinks reaching to her apron for the change, “keep it, my tip for you tonight.” She winks before walking off down the bar to the next person. Turning around I start back to the booth nearly stopping when I see bev,stan and Patty leaning around the booth which means he’s probably here.. I clear my throat slightly as I reach them all handing bill his drink I slide back into my seat past bev, and I know all eyes are on me right now. “Hey eddie good to see you,” Patty smiles and I do my best to return it. “Same to you guys, good to see you all,” I can feel Bev’s eyes on the back of my head as I sip my drink. The conversation picking back up, my stomach turns as I finish the drink quicker than I usually do, “I’m gonna grab another..” I get up ignoring the look of concern mike shoots my way. Sliding back up to the bar the bartender notices me right away and is quick to fix me another drink, I go for my wallet and she waves me off. “On the house this time, you look like your night’s gotten a bit out of your control there,” I sigh letting my shoulders droop I slip onto the bar stool instead of leaving. “You could say that, but knowing my luck this is just the start of it...” I relent i’m about to down my drink and leave when I hear him not too far down the bar ‘sex on the beach please darrrllling,’ I roll my eyes gripping onto my glass slightly tighter, my heart aches in my chest as I take another swallow. ‘Please, please don’t notice me,’ I think to myself keeping my eyes on the two ice cubes swirling in my glass. “Eddie?” Just my fucking luck. 

I don’t bother looking up it’s always the same as I listen to him walk over through the group of people, “Hey spagheddie how goes it?” I furrow my brows “I was fine,” I deadpan not lifting my gaze from my drink for anything even as he slides onto the stool beside mine “Really that’s all I get Ed’s?” “That’s not my name,” I growl still refusing to look at him. “Oh come on Ed’s water under the bridge remember?” He says it like it’s nothing; it should be nothing he’s made that clear.. “I, I need some fucking air..” I grumble getting up I slip through the crowd to the back door that exits into the alley, I don’t care how dirty it is I need out of there, “fucking perfect..” I grumble running my fingers through my hair my chest feels like it could explode, my hearts in my throat as I pace the alley ‘you told bill you couldn’t run from him forever and what are you doing?’ I think to myself.I hear the door behind me open and i don’t have to look to know it’s him, I spin on my heels ready to tell him off when his lips crash into mine. I feel like I’ve been struck by lightning as he pushes my back against the wall, “richie...Richie stop..” I manage to pant in between his sloppy kisses “Ed’s..” he responds simply sliding his big hands under my polo, “Richie stop..” I mumble and He does this time seeming to hear me “Eddie,” and as soon as we lock eyes I know it’s game over.

“This place is filthy..” I grumble resigning myself to my role, His lips press back to the sweet spot under my ear and I whine letting my hands drift to the back of his shoulders, so broad, fucking Christ.. He let’s me go slightly dropping to his knees and I’m too lost to even mention how disgusting this area is as he moves quick to undo my zipper, he’s got my dick out faster than I can seem to process and the sensation of his mouth on my dick is overwhelming, I’m relieved to have my back pressed to the wall behind me no matter how dirty..”Fucking Christ rich...” I whimper slightly moving one of my hands to his mess of curls, how the fuck do we always end up like this.... He pops off with a small noise and he’s looking up at me as I look down, “God you look so good Ed’s...” he mumbles managing to get back to his feet his one hand still stroking my cock as he crashes our lips together, we’ve done this a few times now different place same end game...It’s not a surprise when he pulls away for a moment fishing for his wallet, ‘I always have one just in case,’ he’s told me once. I pant as he opens it up and glances down the alley before moving closer again sliding it onto me , “fuck eddie I.. This is what I was..” he can’t seem to string together a coherent sentence which is a first for him he’s working on his own pants now and I have a a moment to go over what’s going on right now, we shouldn’t be doing this... This always ends the same.. I can’t dwell on this because he’s sliding himself onto me and I groan, he almost reaches the wall on the other side lanky mother fucker ;not that this alley is large by any means.

He’s bouncing against my lap and as much as I want this, want him I know where this is going... It always ends the fucking same... He moans my name leaning back slightly so his back is pressed to my chest and I hook my arms under his to get slightly more leverage but I just.. I stop, my self control seeming to come back as I stop. He whines as I let him go and he stumbles forward slightly off of me, I remove the condom, “Ed’s..” I huff as I rub my face “I.. We can’t do this richie.. Not again...” I pant shoving my dick back into my pants, “What are you talking about we were doing just..” “NO. Stop, enough you do this every time and I can’t deal with it richie! I told you last time that I was in love with you and you just walked out of my house without a word! Every fucking time we do this Rich you know how much this fucking hurts!” I growl not caring how my voice is raising, “What the fuck did you want me to say eddie?” His voice is full of venom as he fixes himself, “You could’ve said anything instead of just walking the fuck off! I would have accepted you telling me you hated me! But fucking walking out like that!It obviously means nothing to you!” I say crossing my arms over my chest watching his face screw up slightly and it does nothing but cause my blood to boil more. “I don’t need this shit,” He mumbles starting off down the alley, “Your a fucking coward Richie tozier, and if you walk away from me now I don’t wanna see you another day in my life!”

But he doesn’t stop he keeps going and I feel my heart shattering into tiny shards as I bite back tears heading back into the bar, I walk back to the booth where ben,bev,mike,stan,patty and bill are still sitting, and bill takes one look at me and i watch him lean over to mike pressing a kiss to his cheek before he slides out of the booth walking over “Eddie,” Bill I.. I’m gonna call an Uber I gotta go..” he’s looking at me with more concern than anything “Eddie,” “It’s..It’s over I’m.. I’m gonna go home you guy’s have fun okay?” He sighs “eddie one of us..” “No have a good time I’m gonna go home and order some Chinese food and maybe have a bath before bed, besides I have to work tomorrow anyway.” He rolls his eye pulling me into a hug and it takes everything in me to not break down as I hug him back. He let’s me go and I slip out the front door pulling my phone out I click on the Uber app as I go to click the button the door opens beside me, and the bartender with the black lipstick steps out. She jumps slightly smiling as she steps away from the door, “Hey you doin okay?” She asks and I shrug “I’ll be fine, you didn’t come out here to check on me did you?” She laughs lightly “No just heading home for the night,” She pauses looking me over “If you promise not to like kill me I’ll give you a ride, uber’s coming this way lately are few and far between.”

She offers and I maul it over slightly “sure as long as you don’t cut my fingers off for some demon sacrifice sorta thing,” She snorts motioning for me to follow her brown hair bouncing as she leads me towards the parking lot. “Never, and honestly as long as you have a pointer finger and thumb your good anyway.” I smile the ache in my chest still present but the distraction nice, “ so what kind of movie’s do you like?”She asks making small talk as she unlocks a cute little red truck, “Action mostly but i dabble with everything how about you?” She grins as we both slide into the truck, “horror all the way. I watched this one the other night about this teacher obsessed with one of his students and he goes on a killing spree at prom..” We chat idly as she drives and I give her occasional directions, we reach my place and I’m not feeling like I really want to be alone.”do you um..Do you have anywhere to be? I was gonna order some Chinese..” She smirks pulling the key out of the Ignition “Nope,” I smile back as we get out “I don’t think I got your name by the way, I’m eddie for future reference.” She nods as I walk around the truck joining her “You can call me so and so,I like my amininity ” I raise my hands,” that’s fair.” We head inside and I take her coat hanging it on the rack before I dial up the Chinese food place and order two of my usual, watching as she looks over the photos around the room, “hope your okay with chow mien and..”

She glances over at me stopping at one of the photos on the mantle “I’m not picky, I take it you’ve known all the people you were with tonight for a while.” I shrug shoving my hands into my pockets as I slide off my shoes and move to join her in the living room. “Yeah basically since middle school, well except bill I’ve known him since we were in pre k..” I point him out and she smiles “that’s great! God I wish I had friends like that, I’ve known the four I do have for three years now? I think since I moved to the city,” I nod sympathetically “Well believe me it takes a lot of effort to keep in touch,” my eyes drift over to richie and I in the photo and my chest hurts. ”And sometimes people don’t stay, but that’s their choice.” She nods her head and there’s a flash of understanding on her face, “Alright so I believe were doing movies with this food where is your set up?” She teases lightly and I laugh letting my shoulders relax as I lead her to the office room with my small leather couch and she giggles flopping down, “this is adorable if I do say so eddie. Very close quarters though,” she hums and I can feel a slight heat rising up the back of my neck. “Yeah well, usually it’s just me in here. Usually just play board games and stuff when Bill and mike stop in,” She nods chewing on her bottom lip. “Well are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna sit and pick a movie?” I smile flopping down beside her I grab the remote and flick on the tv, pulling up Netflix I can feel her eyes on me.

“Something on my face?” I half’s joke considering my earlier activities “No.. Did you want there to be?” I blink a moment at the blatant flirting and she shifts “Eddie if I’m making you uncomfortable..” “No, no I..” I pause besides Richie it honestly has been a while since anyone even flirted with me.. ”It’s just been a while and your very,” “forward?” She offers and I nod as she rests her hand softly on my knee “I find that insanely hard to believe, but before anything if anything happens I think we should discuss what it would be.” I’m slightly surprised at this and this is defiantly not where I saw my night going.”I’m personally not looking for anything serious, but I’m down to be friends or whatever after tonight.” I swallow thickly that was so easy for her to say why couldn’t... I nod my head quickly chasing off the thought, “I’m Down with that.” Glancing over she smiles “Absolutely wonderful, now pick a movie eddie.” She leans forward pressing a kiss to my cheek and I can feel myself blush as she leans in closer i can smell her perfume, soft and fruity. I Hit play on some random horror flick and set the remote down, “you alright if I kiss you now?” She asks and i nod quickly closing the distance, it’s a stark contrast to the kiss I had earlier.

We only stop when the door bell sounds and she giggles as she pulls away, she’s like a shaken bottle of champagne full of bubbles. I pull out my wallet and pad out to the front door, the delivery driver smiling at me as he makes change. “You got a little..” He motions to my lips and i reach up with my free hand pulling it away I snort remembering her black lipstick. I take my change closing the Door behind me I walk back to the office and she’s setting her phone on the arm of the couch, “just letting my roommates know I’m safe.Can’t let them think I’m gonna be murdered or something,” I nod setting the bag with the containers on the floor between us as I sit myself back down beside her. We eat with a nice chatter between us, poking holes in the plot of the movie until the containers are both empty set on the corner of my desk. We move from the office quickly not wasting anytime as we strip down, I go to move on top of her and she shakes her head rolling us so she’s on top.”You’ve had a night let me take care of you,” she more or less purrs pressing her lips to mine. 

By the time we finish I’m out of breath and I have no complaints, she’s curled up on her side watching me. “What?” She sits up letting the blanket pool around her waist “Two things, one that was incredible! Seriously dick bomb as fuck as the kids say,” I snort. “And the second is a question,” i nod urging her on. “Who hurt you eddie?” I swallow “what?” She shifts pressing her back into the pillows, keeping her eyes on me. “Well you seemed to get thrown off whenever I complimented you, which I get it’s not for everyone but like, you had this look on your face.” I swallow thickly “I..” “hey, hey no tears it’s okay,” I furrow my brows as she reaches forward swiping her thumb under my eye and I realize now I’m crying as she pulls me into her the ache in my chest starts again. “Why wasn’t I good enough for him? Why can’t...Why couldn’t he love me..” I whisper not really meaning for her to hear it but she does “So some ass hole broke your heart huh?” I can’t stop myself from breaking down,I sob into her chest as she smooths my hair humming some random tune.

When I can finally reign myself in she presses a soft kiss to the top of my head, “Sorry...” I mumble and she laughs lightly. “Don’t be sorry you know to be a bartender I need to have a therapist licence right?” I hiccup a laugh at her attempt at a joke “Anyone that can leave you looking like you’ve been hit in a non kinky way when someone compliments you isn’t worth it ya know,” “sorry for crying and telling you all this..” She shrugs “don’t worry about it, honestly I’ve had some bad times and you aren’t even on the list. There was this one time a girl I was seeing started bawling, like we were mid fucking and we stopped.The reason she was crying? She was thinking about a Pomeranian she saw earlier.” I smile slightly “Really?” She nods “really, we stoped seeing each other after that because she refused to pay for rent even though she was pretty much living with me,” I give her a soft look and again she shrugs “stuff happens.I’ve had so much happen I’ve been learning to accept nothing but the best for myself, will it hurt? Oh fuck yeah, am I aloud to cry? Yes, but I need to remember at the end of the day the person that loves me the most is me.” 

I nod slightly “now Don’t worry I’ll head home in the morning but I’ll leave you my number ok? We can hang out just as people sometime.” “I’d like that, thanks...I just.. I don’t know I just don’t feel attractive ya know, I’m not un attractive by any means but I just..” She hums running her fingers up and down my shoulder blade “Eddie you need to look at yourself in the mirror and find your self love, honestly babe your attractive! My coworkers and I would always fight over who got your table, and honestly the only other guy at your booth we’d fight over is that ben guy, who’s dating Beverly marsh...God that woman could step on me and I’d thank her...” I let myself laugh at that “Like hot damn that smile, she’s stunning dude.” She fawns and I laugh pinching the bridge of my nose “I’ll tell her you think so next time I see her,” She laughs “yeah, yeah go to sleep. I’m sure you work in the morning,” I yawn rolling my eyes “Fine. Goodnight,” “night.”

******

I wake up alone but feeling okay about it, I yawn getting out of bed I pad into the bathroom and start my morning routine.I manage to get through brushing my teeth when I hear the phone ring, Walking down the hall I grab the phone off the hook and put it to my ear. “Hello?” “Hey eddie you wanna carpool to work today?”Mike asks and I can hear the worry in his tone ”yeah sure, I just have to get dressed.” I give a quick goodbye before hanging up and walking back to my room, I tug on my cover alls and one of the old worn t-shirts from the back Of my closet. I glance over myself in the mirror And sigh softly, ‘you look fine.’ I shove my wallet into my pocket and grab my cell, walking out to the kitchen I turn it on to see several notifications ,two missed calls and six missed texts, I swipe it open and quickly get rid of most of the notifications shifting to see who could have called me , one call was from bill and the other was from...I delete the second call deciding it’s best not to hear his voice if he left a voice mail. Moving onto the texts there’s a few from Bill ,one from mike and ben and the rest are from Richie.. I huff glaring at my phone as I archive the messages, I’m not in the mood to deal with any heavy emotion this morning.

Glancing onto the counter I see a small little post it note, grabbing it up I smile finding her number and a quick little ‘call me any time’ scrolled in swirly writing. I add the number to my phone and hit save as there’s a knock on The door, I slide my phone into my pocket and slip on my shoes before opening the door, mike smiling back. “There’s my favourite mechanic,” I smile rolling my eyes “Ha ha fucking hilarious,” he drapes an arm over my shoulders pulling me into his side,”How you feeling this morning?” He asks as we walk to his car “I’m fine, it’s a new day and I’m officially letting the past go. Washing my hands of it,I don’t deserve to be treated like that..” He looks at me curiously as we reach the car, “You feeling ok? You sound like a completely different person!” I scoff at him “thanks, maybe I’m just finally over pining over someone who obviously doesn’t want me what so ever.” I shrug as we slide into the car, his face has an unreadable expression. “What?”

“You just... You seem different this time around,” I swallow “well I just can’t do it anymore mike, honest to fucking god this time I just can’t be used anymore...” He gives me a soft smile, “proud of you buddy, you got this and don’t worry if he even tries to go near you bill, ben and I..” I wave him off as he pulls into the garage three cars already waiting for us, “it’s fine mike I appreciate the offer but I just have to move on, if I see him I can just walk away and not interact....” no matter how much it’ll hurt i have to do this for me.


End file.
